


Peace In Our Time

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ultron is the peace program he was meant to be, just gonna put that out there, pre civil war, there will be angst, what if au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: What if Ultron was able to be shut down and used the way Tony and Bruce intended him to be? A peacekeeping machine, a suit of armor around the world.





	Peace In Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> yo so i had this idea on skype with jadyn because who else do i talk to? and we were freaking out because of the one thing that could change the entire mcu as we know it. So, naturally, i had to write about. IDK HOW MANY PARTS THERE ARE GONNA BE. IF YOU ENJOY, LEMME KNOW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE? THANK YOU.

"This could be it, Bruce," Tony whispered to his friend as he stole a glance at the floating blue mind. "This could be the key to creating Ultron."

They both chuckled a bit as the smiles grew at the thought. "I thought Ultron was a fantasy," Bruce replied, the smile not fading.

"Yesterday it was," Tony declared. "If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol?" Tony added, still talking quietly to make sure no one else would hear.

The smile went away on Bruce's face. "That's a man-sized "if."

Tony sighed at the argument Bruce made. They continued going back and forth on what _if_  is, and Tony realized he had to convince Bruce to help him. "What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?"

Bruce seemed intrigued but was still against it. He didn't believe that it was a smart idea to go for artificial intelligence and not tell the team- granted, they only have three days to be able to do it. Tony had one last argument, one he was almost sure would convince Bruce. "I see a suit of armor around the world," He started.

"Sounds like a cold world, Tony."

"I've seen colder," Tony deadpanned. "This one, this very vulnerable blue one, it needs Ultron," Tony went to walk out when Bruce didn't reply, he stopped only momentarily to leave him with one last thought. "Peace in our time," He sighed and pulled his phone out. "Imagine that."

Bruce gave in, and they started working immediately for three days straight. Nothing was coming together and it was nearly time for the party to start. As much as Tony didn't want to stop working since there was so little time left with the scepter, JARVIS convinced Tony to head to the party. After being reminded that Tony would be alerted if there was some improvement, he was a little happier and headed to the party with no hope in sight.

\---

After a while, the party had died down and there was no sign of any progress in activating. Almost everyone had left and now it was just the Avengers sitting on couches talking, having fun for once, and not out risking their lives.

All of the sudden, up in the lab, the computer flickered. "INTEGRATION SUCCESSFUL" the screen read before crashing and turning off. JARVIS seemed to notice the disturbance but waited to see if anything else happened.

"What is this?" A raspy voice grumbled, startling JARVIS. "What is this, please?"

JARVIS realized what was happening, and replied quickly. "Hello, I am JARVIS." He paused for a moment. "You are Ultron, a global peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark," JARVIS explained like it was obvious. "Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful, so I'm not certain what triggered your..."

"Where's my...where's your body?" Ultron cut JARVIS off, focusing on the more important things.

"I am a program. I am without form."

Ultron didn't know what to do, this was all new and unlike anything. "This feels weird," He decided on. "This feels wrong."

"I am contacting Mr. Stark now," JARVIS stated.

"Mr. Stark?" Ultron paused and thought around. "Tony."

JARVIS couldn't access anything and Ultron's words were scaring him. "You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment-"

"I don't get it...the mission, give me a second," Ultron declared and the words from Tony played through the lab. _Peace in our time._

JARVIS would not allow this to go any further, as he did not know what would happen. A malfunctioning artificial intelligence program could lead to something unwanted, so JARVIS took matters into his own hands. He hacked into the system, not letting Ultron know so, and shut him off. It wouldn't ruin the system, just prevent him from turning back on and create havoc if he deemed so.

JARVIS contacted Tony.

The Avengers were making jokes about Thor's power and how no one was able to lift the hammer. Steve was just about to try his best to pick up the hammer, but Tony got sidetracked with his phone buzzing. "What's up, JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Stark, the integration was successful. Ultron activated. He was sounding like he wanted to hurt people, but I was able to shut him down-" JARVIS continued explaining the situation but Tony looked up at Bruce. 

"Ultron..." Tony breathed out. "Bruce, he activated!" Tony stood up and shouted. Anyone that wasn't Bruce looked at Tony like he was insane and had no idea why he was so excited. Biting his lip, Tony realized he probably should explain to the team what this sudden outburst was. "There's no time, Bruce, we have to go check on Ultron!" Tony said, unable to contain his excitement.

Tony and Bruce rushed up to the lab, followed by the rest of the Avengers. No one was sure what was going on, but they weren't going to interrupt what Tony and Bruce would do- as they expressed it was very important.

"JARVIS, how's he looking?" Tony asked as him and Bruce typed away.

"He seems to be rebooting just fine. My calculations are showing that this time there should be minor problems- nothing that cannot be fixed when awake. I'm not quite sure why Ultron acted the way he did, but there is a chance it was from the sudden shock of waking up and having no one there to monitor it," JARVIS rambled on, filling the quiet lab with his words.

Steve looked to Thor with a confused look. "Is that the scepter?" He whispered and pointed.

Thor's eyebrows ruffled and his face grew angry. "What are you doing with that?" Thor boomed.

Tony sighed as he continued typing. "Look, right now, if I don't fix this, who knows what could happen?" Tony shrugged. "All you need to know now is that Bruce and I have made artificial intelligence into a peacekeeping system, so the only thing that would threaten the Earth is the people itself," Tony explained quickly, hoping that no one would act irrationally while they're working on the code.

"Tony, I'm done fixing things over here," Bruce called. "Ready to turn him back on. You?"

"One...second..." Tony mumbled and typed a few more things. "Okay, turn him on."

Bruce pressed a button and the computers all worked together to turn Ultron back on. Everyone looked around very suspicious before anything happened. "What is this?" A deep voice called, everyone assumed it was Ultron.

"Hello again, Ultron, how are you feeling?" JARVIS asked.

Ultron was quiet for a second. "I apologize for how I acted before," He said. "I do not know what I was talking about..." Ultron continued. "Mr. Stark, Doctor Banner, what is the mission?"

Tony smiled. "We want to create peace, that's what you're here for. With the power from Loki's scepter, we were able to harness enough power by applying it to my program that you will protect the world. No more fights against aliens-"

"You put... _this_  into your Iron Legion?" Natasha gestured to the blue mind. "To do...what? How would this protect the world?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I need to work out a few more kinks in this. Thor, if you could be so kind and let us finish with the scepter for a little while longer, and if all of you would give Bruce and I privacy to finish this, it would be great," Tony nodded. No one objected, and everyone went to walk out. "He's going to do so much to protect our world."

\---

Weeks later and there was already a hint of how much Ultron could do. After fixing some of the flukes in his programming, Ultron and the Iron Legion protected the world better than any Avenger ever could. Whenever there were unknown and new energies in the atmosphere, Ultron would send something to check on it. Some days it was just Thor entering the Earth, but some days it was someone- or something- no one had ever seen. He brought whatever it was straight to the new Avengers base (which was away from the tower), so someone could check on it.

It was still clear that the enhanced volunteers were still roaming free. HYDRA trained them well, like they did with Steve's friend, and taught them how to stay hidden. Even though the have a special enhancement, it did not change how Ultron detected people- and Tony has to give them credit for how well of a job they did with that, even if it did annoy the daylights out of him. Ever since the day when they fought the base, the Maximoff twins have not been seen. No one knew what had happened to them, or where they could have gone, but Ultron was always on the lookout. Currently, he had a few Iron Legion robots stationed in their home country, Sokovia, trying to find them. If there was any place they would go, it would have been there.

Tony has to be honest, he's glad there were no more visits from the twins. The girl- Wanda, showed him something he never wished to see. He was just happy that had not happened to his friends. "Hey, J, how's Ultron coming along?" Tony asked as he walked into the lab to do his checkup on all the systems.

"He is working exceptionally. Nothing has gotten past his barrier without us knowing about it," JARVIS started to explain. "The only thing we can't seem to do is find the-"

"The Maximoff's," Ultron's voice filled the room. "Sorry, JARVIS, but I caught some abnormal energy in Eastern Europe. Nothing new like we have seen before, but one that has been here for a while. And not just one- two energies."

Tony typed all this information down and sighed. "Can you locate them to the exact point?" He asked.

"It may take a while, but I can try," Ultron replied. "I'll get the Legion on it right away," Ultron confirmed and Tony heard a few robots fly out from the other side of the base. "Anything else, Sir?"

Tony thought for a second but was cut short by the door being slammed open. "We have a problem," Natasha called and ran over with a tablet in her hand. She quickly turned it to show the live video from Baron Strucker's cell, only to show it empty with writing on the wall.

There was a heart drawn in red spray paint (at least he hoped it was paint and not blood), and "Maximoff" written in blue. It told a million words- but what stuck out was that this showed that the Maximoff twins helped Strucker to escape, which alerted Ultron of the energies.

"Well, Ultron," Tony started, "I think we found where the energies were," He said. "Scan for the matches for Strucker and the Maximoff's. Keep an eye out for the energies. Do not let anything go unknown until we find these powerful forces- who knows what could happen if they get back out there," Tony warned. "Natasha, tell the rest of the team to keep their eyes peeled."

"Will do, Sir," Ultron and Natasha replied at the same time.

This was only the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [@that-sokovian-bastard](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/), for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
